


【ABO】A Chain of Accidents

by SHAnduril



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHAnduril/pseuds/SHAnduril
Summary: 一些意外事故；不是个好故事。
Relationships: Kazuraba Kouta/Kumon Kaito, Kureshima Takatora/Sengoku Ryouma
Kudos: 19





	【ABO】A Chain of Accidents

（上）

驱纹戒斗是个omega。

分化以来他一直努力隐瞒，不惜长期服用抑制剂；但这事还是在最糟糕的情况下曝光了。

——在身受世界树羁押，旁边还关了个葛叶纮汰的情况下。

他发情了：一半是因为抑制剂得不到补充，另一半就是因为旁边的葛叶是个没结合过的alpha。

（后一个原因可能占不到一半，但他觉得葛叶不会介意背锅。）

监测到异常流失的体液和升高的体温，铐他的手环警铃大作，甚至惊动了战极凌马；肩披白大褂的男人表情愉悦地审视他，完了宣称整个世界树公司都没有未婚omega，也就是说，完全没储备过抑制剂。

其他人在牢门外交头接耳，像围观珍稀的实验动物。戒斗仇恨地瞪着他们。也只有仇恨——能让他在这该死的发情热中保持头脑冰冷——

他的视野开始摇晃。听力也在变得模糊，像被摁着后颈压进温泉里一样烦闷。一片嗡嗡嗡的背景杂音里，战极凌马的声音再次越众而出。

“好啦，”那人用打发小孩的口气说，“不就是要alpha么？远水解不了近渴，葛叶，就由你来帮他。”

一瞬间——只一瞬，那些随着生殖腔分泌液而流失的体力好像回来了，一口气涌到头上，足够他挤出一句成字句的怒吼：“谁要他帮？！”

下一瞬牢门打开，穿着量产型黑影装甲的保安勒住了他的嘴。

“去实验室。”战极不耐烦地说，“也带上葛叶。”

“第003号特殊试验项目，”战极教授在主控台前坐下，清了清嗓子，“现在启动。”

两个保安一左一右把驱纹戒斗架进来。以“Baron”为称号的青年垂着头，礼服般华丽的衣摆也拖在地上，整个人显得脆弱不堪，任由自己被按向实验室里新添的床垫。

但凌马透过那头汗湿的乱发看见了他的双眼——它们和他衣服的内衬一样猩红如血。

天才的研究者撇了下嘴，向另外几名押送葛叶纮汰的保安打个手势。

“停。”他冷冷道，“先别放葛叶过去。给他抽点血，直接注射到那边omega的腺体。”

没有说驱纹戒斗，也没有说巴隆，反而刻意加重了“omega”的读音，好像对方就是个公式化的实验体，不存在任何特殊。凌马很喜欢这种攻心的小手段。他有时自诩为人类学家，通晓神话学、语言学、心理学……反正不限于驱动器的研发。

偏偏这些只懂得武力的人就是学不会尊重他。

针头断了两根，第三根才勉强注入一半血液。然而这富含alpha信息素的体液一推进去，驱纹戒斗最后的挣扎也就停了，身体肉眼可见地抽紧。（想想看，渗入的每一个分子都和组成你的分子螯合，让你的身体也无比渴望与另一具身体螯合。）过了五分钟左右，床单的颜色明显变深：都是被体液浸湿的。

又过了五分钟，受试者开始扭动腰部，难耐地将胯骨向上拱，裆部已经能看到明显的凸出。

另一边葛叶纮汰也不好过。他几次扭头想跑，几次都被保安拧回来。他们固定住他的双肩和头颈，强迫他目不转睛地观看这一场景。算不上淫靡，不过至少能让经验尚浅的alpha血脉贲张。

他勃起了，尺寸可观。凌马满意地点点头：“让他过去。

“可以开始了。”

那画面堪称赏心悦目。两个人都是舞者和战士的身材，肩宽腰细，四条长腿在不太富裕的空间中搅在一起，相互摩擦，充满张力——但绝不仅是性方面的张力。驱纹戒斗看起来仍想杀了压在身上的人。而葛叶纮汰看起来想自杀。

凌马饶有兴趣地观看，评估这种剑拔弩张的氛围。有一瞬间他想到和人类关系最近的两个亲戚：黑猩猩和倭黑猩猩。都有高强度的社交，前者靠武力，而后者靠性——非常频繁而随意的性接触，神奇的是，这样还真能瓦解冲突。

两条截然相反的进化路径，究竟哪条会胜出，是个值得探究的问题……他慢慢坐直了身体。

葛叶纮汰绷紧了身体。

本能在疯狂叫嚣，催着他占有某个甜香四溢的omega……但那是驱纹戒斗啊。

不知道他究竟是用了哪种抑制剂，积累了多少剂量，才得以抹去绝大部分omega的特征。他皮肤偏白却不柔软，身材劲瘦，甚至比身为alpha的纮汰还高一点，五官线条利得像刀。以这个自上往下的视角，都感觉会被他的眉眼、下颌与嘴唇割到。

那两片唇——缓慢地、颤抖着张开，含混地说了些什么。纮汰的眼睛瞪大了。

“愣着干什么？”教授远远地喊，“还要我指导吗？把他脱光！”

巴隆的团服很严实，纮汰的手微微发抖，好容易才把大衣和马甲除去，又解开两颗衬衫扣子，暴露出一小片胸口——omega的色素沉积普遍较少，酒红衣料又显得肤色更加白皙，还有那两点粉——年轻的alpha当即又定住了。跟剩下的纽扣都带电似的。

四周的摄像头倒是孜孜不倦地工作。他们的“指导者”笑了一声，道：“掐他的乳头。”

驱纹戒斗剧烈抽搐了一下，好像也遭了电击。

纮汰起先不明白那么做有何意义。排除粉红的色泽，怎么看都只是很小的两个点。他试探着伸出手指放上去，轻轻地捏——出乎意料地，那一小块组织迅速肿胀起来，好似催熟的水果，下一秒就能溢出汁液；也好似驱纹戒斗整体的一个缩影。

Omega整个人都开始细细地抖，犹如春天落满花瓣的溪流被风吹皱。他死死咬住了不知哪个地方，唇角挂下两行鲜红，像刀锋沾染的血，白骨开出的花，有种蛊惑人心的魔力，让纮汰情不自禁地想舔。

——那当然不像某些红鹅膏菌一样真的有毒。但外周血中高浓度的信息素散发着熟烂果实的甜香，瞬间便击溃年轻alpha最后的一线理智。

上一刻戒斗还在嫌弃他不合时宜的纯良眼神像只混进狼群的狗，下一刻那家伙就犯了狂犬病，狠狠扯开残存的布料啃咬他的胸膛。由接触部位蔓延开一阵钻心的麻痒，与此同时抵在腿根的坚硬感空前鲜明，他几乎觉得自己一直憎恶的那个腔体正在猛烈收缩，隔着裤子就想把对方吞吸进去。

“裤子。”指导者提醒。紧接着是皮带扣的响声。

终究是条听话的狗，是吗？他真想再嘲笑葛叶一次，可惜做不到了。现在喉咙里滚动着的，大概不是呜咽就是呻吟。

那家伙迫不及待地往里顶，完全没想到扩张，也没人再出声提醒。更可怕的是他真的就这样进去了。拖到这种时候的omega，已经不再需要润滑液了。

驱纹戒斗从没一秒想当omega。他曾经想自己至少是男性，也许还可以找个女性omega结婚……此刻这妄想被毫不留情地捣碎。他被侵入，被操开，被填满，那饱胀感让他几欲呕吐；但那些属于omega的神经末梢，每一根，都雀跃起来。它们说来呀来呀，这家伙二十年没吃过东西，还能塞下更多，来呀……那东西向后退的时候，它们简直都在尖叫了。尖叫的方式，当然，是电流。无数细小的电火花鞭打着他的脊椎，他腰部以下整个软了，瘫了，感觉不到了——

然后葛叶重重顶回来，跟平时一样横冲直撞，撞得比上一次更深，让更多神经细胞发出喜悦的尖叫。事情彻底失控了。

期间他可能着实昏过去几次，转眼又被无休止的冲撞弄醒；反正眼前始终是一片日冕般灼亮的空白。那是愤怒，他告诉自己，仅仅是耻辱与愤怒。没有任何与之相反的东西。

快了，他听见它们嚷嚷着，就快到那一点了；

“我建议你把他翻过来，”他听见另一个人，高高在上地说，“那样角度更合适……”

他被摆成趴跪的姿势，像一只被压伏的雌兽；腰被握住，臀部被迫——是被迫的吗？他已经不太确定了，他在痉挛，有可能是无意识地——向上抬起，便于对方找寻那个至为隐秘的生殖道。因为自分化开始就不间断地使用抑制剂，那地方其实基本没怎么发育……但还是被找到了。擦过去的瞬间他整个人向前一弹，居然差点挣脱。他第一次也想要尖叫。或者咆哮，如果他还能咆哮而不是尖叫的话。

他发现自己不知何时咬住了葛叶的一只手，血在从虎口涌出。这很奇怪，对方应该正忙，没理由来捂他的嘴。但他已经意识不到这事很奇怪，也再没有什么计划可考虑了。他只想逃，爬着也行，爬得越远越好，葛叶却缓慢然而坚决地将他拖回他的“刑架”上。旁观的凌马皱了皱眉，因为那动作郑重得甚至有点悲伤，和通常alpha在交媾中的暴戾不太相符；不过他随即恢复了刚才抽插的节奏，又让人觉得那只是新手的生疏而已。

这方面同样只是新手的omega开始倒气，为了维持呼吸再也咬不紧牙关，唾液溢出了嘴角；发育不良的生殖腔紧得像生了锈，但那根粗壮的螺钉也顽固的很，终究把它凿开了，根部的栓状结构也膨胀到了极限，既防止精子流出，也不容omega再做挣扎。这应该是alpha最放松的一刻。他甚至温情地低头，去触碰omega右耳的耳钉。

体内要害受到冲刷的感觉让驱纹戒斗哆嗦了一下，找回了一点意识，反射般要扬起——然而葛叶纮汰结结实实地罩住了他，以亲昵的姿态贴着他的后颈，低哑却清楚地说：“交给我吧。”

同一时刻，一个近乎永久的标记正在成形。

连凌马都感到了气氛的微妙，从座椅上支起身，却只见那具绷紧如弓弦的躯体终于渐渐松弛。他呼出屏住的气，坐回去——毋宁说是跌回去——忽然察觉自己的大腿在颤抖。

大教授素来悠游惬意的脸色变了。他左手狠狠掐住桌沿，右手向后一招，动作竟略显仓促。立刻有下属迎上来。

“去拿阻断剂。”他说。

（下）

战极凌马的确是个beta。

虽然，没人能猜到他的具体年龄，也没人知道他是否已经婚配。他好像出生就带着那缕白色的长发，又好像到死都会保持着那副精致刻薄的长相，和少年般纤瘦的小腿。

平常他看着就是那种对课题以外都没性趣的家伙，但在beta身上也有一类特殊现象，叫假性发情。虽然闻不到信息素，但在极少数状况下，他们就和alpha一样会受omega影响而发情，如果在场有身强体健的alpha产生信息素压制，还会转而像omega一样渴求被占有。

发现得早的话，这种状况冲个冷水澡就能解除，不过实验中途凌马教授显然是没空去冲澡的，还是阻断剂能更快起效。他一边等待着下属一边掐紧了掌心，难得地有些焦躁，直到背后传来开门——以及吴岛贵虎的声音。

“这是在干什么？”他名义上的领导厉声说。

其他实验员齐刷刷地站起来，一副集体舞弊的学生见着班主任的怂样。凌马在心里嗤了声，不过表面上也得尊重一下吴岛主任：“这是第003号特殊项目……”

不妙，他意识到，尾音在怪异地往上飘。虽然寄希望于“自己有留学背景所以平时说话腔调就有点怪”，奈何事与愿违，吴岛的眉头皱得更深，开始往这边走。

凌马抬头瞪他，余光划过屏幕时瞥见自己的倒影，眼眶潮红嘴唇肿胀，身体的状况完全无法隐藏。吴岛的脸色也变了。同是beta的他听说过假性发情，当即拽住教授先生说你跟我来一趟。凌马想回嘴说阻断剂在路上，然而对方的掌心已经包裹住腕骨，微电流般的触感让他恍惚了一霎，再醒过神来就到门外了。

“你到底在干什么！”吴岛压着嗓子吼，声线里有种高度紧绷的东西，听着都让人感觉声带胀痛，而且喉结的滚动似乎也变得格外明显……凌马比他稍矮，目光很自然落到那，偏头咬了上去。

发情本身就是件由动物性主导、跟理智根本对立的事情。凌马在那根又细又直的脖子上胡乱啃咬，能感觉到血管隔着皮肤脉动，堂堂吴岛主任的性命就维系在他齿间……这让他无可救药地更加兴奋，忍不住抬腿顶弄对方同样开始鼓胀的裤裆。

他们有多久没做了？他胡乱推着人撞进一扇门里，大概是间储藏室，挨着个大纸箱就迫不及待地去解拉链——他很久没这么荒唐过，但第一次见到吴岛家大少爷那会儿，他确实是当场想把人拽上床，而且不出几天也真就做到了。虽然盘算的是如何将对方推上神坛，但那涂满圣油的英俊肉体的确值得缠绵一番，甚至会有亵渎的快感。一个傲慢的控制狂对此绝难抗拒。

“我想要你。”控制狂神智模糊而狂热地重复这句，像诵念祷词。我想要你，你的肉体、你的身份、你的利用价值、你的一切……

吴岛也喘息起来，却坚持道：“听着凌马，相良让我来是——”

长期炮友提起别的男人永远不是愉快的体验，不过凌马顿住的原因不止于此。

“相良……那个装疯卖傻的DJ？！”

真名未知的DJ相良哼着歌穿过走廊，顺手锁上一扇门，再走进不远处另一扇。门里群龙无首的实验员们瞪着他，一两个大着胆子问：“您怎么——”

“我是来替人送阻断剂的。”他扬扬手，突然一个踉跄，那支无针注射器接着抛物线的轨迹展翅高飞， “哎呀抱歉，脚滑——”

葛叶纮汰一个鲤鱼打挺蹿起来抄过药管，回身扎进了驱纹戒斗的三角肌。后者重新睁开了眼睛，血丝爆满、几欲夺眶，狰狞有如猛鬼。

“要死啦要死啦我只是个DJ我不会打架！”罪魁祸首嗷嗷叫着，抽空又摔了一跤，堵门的同时从乱七八糟的袍子里掉出好些驱动器和锁种。身为alpha的安保人员在实验开始后都退出了一段距离，实验室里剩下的全是beta，葛叶纮汰就算真是条狗此刻也如入兔窝，何况驱纹戒斗是条红了眼的恶狼。骚乱中他俩成功夺回主动，全套甲胄覆上赤裸潮热的身体，光鲜如故的铠武和巴隆开始往外冲。而隔壁吴岛从随地乱扔的外套里找到驱动器，变身，破门，带战极凌马出来，只赶得上目送两个背影。

“去监控室。全楼戒严，再联络Sid。”教授不动声色地掖好衣服，“看他们往哪跑。”

说实话，驱纹戒斗并不知道往哪跑。他拿回了心爱的长枪，很乐意再挑翻十个人，然而他的腰还有点酸，腿还有点合不拢。这糟心事的直接责任者跑在前面，不时扭头看他——装甲面罩没有表情但他知道那底下就是一脸傻兮兮的“关切”——加倍地糟心。

装甲本身也不太对劲。紧贴皮肤，却没有预想中无机质的冰凉，反而隐隐传来宛如活体的脉动。战斗时还不明显，停下之后他几乎可以确定了，有什么东西蠕动着，探向他仍然微微张开的穴口——倒也没伸进去多少，仅仅是蹭过周围一圈褶皱——

就让他直接跪了下去。

再怎么强力阻断，未曾尽兴的发情期始终等在那里，随时准备吃掉他最后一点骨头渣，此刻后穴的触感仿佛正是它贪婪舔舐的舌。视野再次失焦并腾起水雾，只见葛叶急匆匆赶回来，手忙脚乱地弯腰扶他——可笑的保护欲，他想，标记的缔结还使它变本加厉。跟他需要似的。

他的意识浮上了半空，轻蔑地俯视着这两具躯壳，两名外表威严的“武士”，一个吃力地拖着另一个，明知追兵逼近却不肯放手，全然受制于性别决定的本能。

当然，他自个儿也好不到哪去。硬撑着不解除变身，因为无法容忍再一次暴露如此不堪的自己……就只能默默承受这出来自护具内侧的诡异侵犯。仿佛有根嫩枝窸窸窣窣地往里长，一路刮挠着前不久才经历过高潮的肠壁。他在面罩里咬烂了下唇，血一流出就被吸走，终于认识到提供力量的装甲可能也是吞噬他们的怪物。

然而葛叶纮汰对此全不知情。

这种生疏其实是可以原谅的。Alpha没有主动发情，这也是他第一次被动发情，只知道死也不能抛下伴侣……他甚至还不确定能不能改口叫伴侣。但他们好歹并肩作战过，算得上搭档（partner）吧？单纯的搭档也不是可以放着不管的存在吧？

穿着大袍子的男人就在他决定背水一战的时候出现，热情地冲这边招手：“来地下吧来地下！有直通Helheim的crack哟！”

追兵越来越近，他根本不能停，冲到近旁才想起男人似乎是电视上的DJ某某，虽然接下来做的不怎么像是一个DJ能做到的事：推开墙壁上一面鬼知道为什么会在那的暗门，露出一条盘旋向下的密道，花哨地鞠躬说“二位先请”。

没有第二条路了。他钻进门后稍作喘息，靠在肩上的巴隆微弱地动了一下，用异常嘶哑的嗓音问出他也想问的话：“你究竟是什么人……有什么目的？”

“唔，怎么说呢？”回答意外地轻柔，像微风吹过树叶、抑或蛇类爬过地面的沙沙声，“教人直视欲望——这是我的使命之一。”

戒斗的身体猛地抽紧，除他自己以外没人知晓他痉挛着达到了又一次高潮……但他忽然也不太肯定这一点了。

他们的援助者朝着他，意味深长又暧昧地眨了下眼。与此同时他体内的细枝像发现猎物的蛇，先是向后弓起，随后猛地弹出，刺进了再度松动的生殖道。

「你也不想怀孕的，对吧？」那细枝的尖端抠挖着什么，带来剜骨般的剧痛，隐隐有粘稠的液体开始往外流，「还赶得及，我可以帮你……」

他嘶哑地追问：“之一？”

「滚出去！」在另外的某个隐秘频道，他发出无声的怒吼，「从我的身体……和我的脑子里，滚出去！」

那家伙于是遗憾地摇了摇头。

“其他还不便透露。况且你们有时间听么？Sid应该也在往地下赶了。那家伙真是精明得过分，早晚吃苦头。”煞有介事的评论。好像对象不是同事，只是要播报的比赛里的某个选手。

幸或不幸，葛叶纮汰到最后也对暗处发生的事一无所知。只感觉那家伙不愧是知名节目的主持人，说话声简直有魔力。进了Helheim也还像萦绕在耳边，抑或埋在脑海里。“种子”。会让人想到这个词。

但悲剧绝非在此时才种下因。

伊甸园里夏娃和亚当吃下了禁忌的果实，那是人类史上第一件意外事故，从此意外和事故环环相扣就像多米诺骨牌，这次从某个omega发情……不，更早，从那鬼林子相中地球就开始的链条也不例外。

半年后驱纹戒斗倒在葛叶纮汰怀里，战极凌马嵌在墙上，而DJ相良——或者说Helheim，或者说“蛇”——无处不在，直到被迫离开。它“教给”他们欲望，他们后悔了么？没人知道，神也不知道。大家继续过平静的日子。

由意外组成的故事，到此为止。

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 故事完了！我也完了！  
> 明天还有两个presentation，却一意孤行要赶在今天发；  
> 最后一段改来改去，最后彻底崩了；  
> 无论如何，希望大家双十二快乐，想买的东西都买了……


End file.
